PokeWarriors: Forging A New Path
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: A Poke-Warriors Fanfic. Different from the kind of Poke-Warriors Crossover that you'd usually find if you look up Poke-Warriors fanfics. Criticism appreciated. Various Shippings included, not listed inside.
1. Party Plans

**Guess what guys!**

**Today is my 1-year anniversary of posting fanfics. I think I joined today in '09, since I posted fics more than I reviewed fics at first. **

**But, I think that this definitely calls for Celebrations. 1 year. I feel really excited now.**

**So, because of today's celebrations, you guys get not just 2 new fics from me, but 3! Huzzah, I hope that you like it!**

**I do not own Pokemon or Warrior Cats.**

* * *

"What are we doing for Ash's birthday?" Misty asked, looking around at the group of people gathered around the large, oval table.

"Well, he's done just about everything there is to do in the regions." May said with a sigh.

"And he won't _tell_ anyone what he wants for his birthday." Dawn added. She sighed in defeat, before suddenly looking up with bright eyes. "What about throwing him a _huge_ surprise party?"

"Yeah, and invite all his friends that he's made throughout his travels!" Misty agreed enthusiastically.

"What about doing it on a cruise ship?" Barry suggested, one of Dawn's childhood friends, as well as one of Ash's rivals.

"Now I _like_ that idea." Misty nodded.

"Well you _love_ everything to do with water!" May teased.

"I like Barry's idea a lot." Angie nodded. Angie's hair has grown out a lot since Dawn and Ash had first met her. Now instead of a short boyish cut, she sported a shaggy shoulder-length cut, with long, side-swept bangs.

"What about a masquerade ball?" Duplica suggested.

"Or instead of masquerade, how about just a costume party?" Brock replied, looking around.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Misty and Dawn said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly.

"I'll keep a roster of costumes, so that nobody wears the same costume." Dawn volunteered.

"That'd be great, thanks Dawn." Misty said, jotting down notes in her notebook.

"Shouldn't we take a vote on this?" Angie asked, looking around the room.

"Sure, why not? Raise your hand to place your vote." Misty shrugged, looking around. "All in favor of a costume party?" Every hand in the room in the room went up.

"It's unanimous then. A Costume Party it is." May said with a smile.

"A Costume _Surprise_ Party." Dawn corrected her.

"Alright, we've got a whole month to prepare for it. Everyone needs to book the weekend off, and we'll celebrate Ash's Birthday together. He's gonna be so surprised!" Misty was clearly extremely excited for Ash's Surprise Party.

"I'll work on Invitations." May volunteered.

"I'll help May." Drew decided with a cocky half-smile.

"Alright, so Invitations and Costumes are taken care of. We need to make reservations for the boat, and get decorations, and book a caterer, and buy presents..." Misty said, scribbling something down quickly in her notebook.

"How big of a boat to you need?" Barry asked, giving Misty a smile that showed he had something in mind."

"Probably something for like a thousand or more people and Pokemon?" Misty replied.

Barry blinked in shock. "Wow, I didn't even realize how popular Ash really was!"

"So... can you pull it off?" Misty prompted.

"Don't you worry your pretty red-head about it. I'll call my Dad, he's got connections, and I've made a few friends of my own during my travels." Barry replied, winking at Misty. Misty either wasn't paying too much attention to Barry, or she was ignoring his comment about her being a pretty redhead.

"Great! Now, I figure that we can each figure out our own gifts to Ash, unless everyone wanted to contribute to one larger gift for Ash instead?" Misty asked, looking around at everyone.

"I'll handle decorations, Misty." Brock volunteered.

"Not what I was asking, but that's great! Thanks Brock!" Misty smiled, jotting down something else in her notebook.

"I'll help Brock!" Came several female voices in unison. They belonged to all of the girls who had changed their minds about Brock once they gotten to know him better, had been too shy to respond to his flirting, or who had been pushed aside because of more glamorous older sisters.

"Don't worry about a Caterer, Misty. I'll deal with that headache for you. Zoe-Zoe and I can swing it! We know how much Ash likes sweets!" Snowpoint Gym leader Candace volunteered, fanning herself with her right hand.

"Snowpoint specialty tomato-berry ice-cream bars should definitely be on the menu." Zoey decided with a smile. "Ash was so confused when his tongue was hot _and_ cold!"

"Well, back to what you were asking before, I want to buy Ashy-boy my own gift."

"Me too. I wanted to give Ash something extra special, but I wanted to leave you guys with an option too." Misty said, glancing up from her notes for a moment, before scribbling another long list of things on the page.

"Zoey and Candace, don't forget to include Old Gateau in your menu. Ash _loved_ that!" Brock told the two girls.

"We_ all_ did! Old Gateau is like heaven in your mouth! You've gotta include it on the menu, for sure!" Dawn added, nodding enthusiastically as she savored the memory of the delicious taste.

"Ash's thirteenth birthday is going to be _awesome_!" Misty exclaimed, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She was more than excited to plan her best friend's birthday party.

"Misty! What about music?" May exclaimed suddenly. Misty looked embarrassed for having forgotten about music for a party.

"We should have a dance on the cruise ship. There will likely be a ballroom, as well as a dining area, so we should at least put it to good use if we're going to reserve a whole boat for Ash." Barry nodded.

"Awesome! But a Costume Party and a Dance in a Ballroom sound like they would clash together." Came a female voice from the crowd, one that nobody could really place.

"Alright, ballroom dance Friday Night, Costume Party all day on Saturday. What do you think about that?" Misty said, looking around.

"I'll look after formal wear too. While I'm looking after costumes, I might as well look after formal wear too." Dawn said with a shrug. "I'll need a list of phone numbers and email addresses before you all leave town."

"Great, thanks Dawn." Misty said, smiling at her.

"Music would be my pleasure." Came a smooth, melodic male voice. It belonged to Nando, a trainer who rivaled both Ash and Dawn, as he was both a coordinator, as well as a trainer in the Sinnoh League challenge.

"Awesome, thanks..." Misty trailed off, not knowing the young man's name.

"Nando." he supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Nando."

"It was nice meeting you also."

"Well, everyone needs to keep me updated on the progress of the party planning." Misty said, shuffling the papers and scribbling more notes on a clean sheet of paper. "And remember, don't you dare let Ash in on the surprise, or you'll have me to deal with!"

"I'll do everything in my power to keep this from Ash." Dawn said. It was the best that she would be able to do, since she was traveling with him through the regions.

"Well, you could always tell Ash that you want to try traveling alone for awhile." Barry suggested.

"That would only make him suspicious." Dawn said, shaking her head.

"Just do the best you can to keep this from him, but if he does find out, call me immediately." Misty told her, handing her a scrap of paper with her contact information on it.

"Gotcha." Dawn said, nodding once before taking the scrap of paper that Misty was holding out for her.

"I've got too much work to do planning the decorations for the party, I don't want to lie to Ash, but what we're planning makes it so worth it for one little white lie. If someone could call me on my Pokegear and just play along, I'll be able to get away no problem." Brock said, looking around for volunteers.

"So it's just me and Ash then?" Dawn asked, accepting Misty's notebook so that she could scribble down her own contact information.

"Looks like." May said with a nod.

"I'd better let you all get back to where you were before. Ash might be getting suspicious of where you've all gone." Misty said, dismissing everyone with a little wave. Rounds of farewells made their way around the room before the room began to clear. Dawn lingered until everyone was gone except her and Misty.

"Misty, it was really great meeting you." Dawn said quietly.

"It was great meeting you too!" Misty said, smiling before pulling Dawn into a friendly hug. "But until the party, we've never met before."

"You're really great to do all this for Ash." Dawn commented as the two girls pulled out of their friendly hug.

"Well Ash is one of my best friends. I'm sure that you would have done the same, had I not started planning everything out first. Am I right?"

"You're such a great trainer, and a great friend. It's not difficult to see how you and Ash are so close." Dawn said, stuffing the scraps of paper that she'd been given into her bag.

"Dawn, I think that we will be great friends too, once we get to know each other more." Misty told the bluenette.

"I hope so. I'd really like to be friends with you." Dawn replied, pulling her bag's shoulder straps up over her shoulders.

"I'd really like that too." Misty said, nodding as she stuffed her notebook in her carrying bag.

"Talk to you later." Dawn said, waving at the redhead as she left the room.

"Back at you!" Misty called after her softly.

* * *

**My sister said that it looks like some Oystershipping (Misty/Kasumi & Dawn/Hikari), but it's not supposed to be. I'm not against same-sex shippings, but the fic is supposed to be -SPOILER REMOVED-.**

**So, please read and review! (The Warrior Cats will appear in the fic soon, I promise.)**


	2. Blindfold On, Blindfold Off

**Right, so this chapter took me forever. And the next chapter will take me even longer to write. I know what's going to happen, I just haven't figured out exactly in which order aforementioned events will play out. I'll figure it out. Maybe.**

**I've got a couple of papers to write at the moment, so my updating fanfics is, unfortunately for us all, not one of my priorities.**

**I do not own Pokemon or the Warrior Cats.**

* * *

"Please Dawn, can I open my eyes _now_?" Ash pleaded.

"No. Not yet. Stair." Dawn refused to untie the thick black cloth that she's tied around the raven haired boy's eyes to take away his sight. Dawn had her right arm linked with Ash's left so that she could lead him around.

"What's so secret that you have to keep this blindfold on me?" Ash asked, turning his head towards the bluenette, even though the blindfold meant that he couldn't see her, as he moved one foot forward feeling with his foot for the stair.

"Stair. It's a _surprise _Ash! Stair. And you have to keep the blindfold on, stair, until I say so. Stair. And don't even think, stair, about trying to get me to tell you, stair, about what your surprise is! Stair."

"Why not?" Ash whined.

"Stair. Almost done with the stairs now. Stair. It's a _surprise_. Stair. And I'm not telling you what your surprise is. Stair. You have to see for yourself. Stair. We're done with the stairs now, but I'm still not gonna let you in on the surprise."

"Fine, be stubborn then." Ash replied, crossing his arms like a child having a tantrum. A moment or so later, he sighed and commented. "That staircase had too many stairs."

As she lead the boy along the boat's deck, everyone was silent. Nobody wanted Ash to hear their voice and recognize them. Brock and Kenny were carrying Ash and Dawn's bags for them, trying not to laugh as Ash attempted to convince Dawn to take the blindfold off.

The cruise ship was massive, Dawn didn't know how many stories there were on it, but she did know that it was huge. She didn't know how Barry could afford to rent such a massive ship for a weekend, and seemingly by himself. All that she could say was that she was impressed.

She lead Ash to an elevator, where Angie had the elevator ready. May, Misty, Tracey, Drew and Gary were staying well clear of Ash and Dawn. They didn't want something to go wrong and Ash know that they were there.

The elevator ride was quiet and uneventful, as was the rest of the trip to their rooms. Ash's cabin was right next door to Dawn's, so they didn't have to go very far to put Dawn's stuff in her cabin.

* * *

"Come on Dawn, do I really have to wear _this_?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, but I don't see why I have to wear it."

"Dinner on this cruise is always a formal affair. Trust me, I did my research when I booked it."

"Why couldn't you have booked a non-formal ship? You know I don't like dressing all formal."

"Would you prefer to cross-dress again instead? I have extra dresses you can borrow."

"This suit is perfectly fine."

"I thought you might say that."

"I'm hungry, let's go and eat!"

"Not yet. Dinner isn't served until after six."

"_After_ six? Aww man, you mean you made me change _an hour_ early?"

"What's the problem with changing early?"

"I don't need to be ready for more than an _hour_."

"Well, we've got to get there a little early so that we can get a good seat, but there's more that we must do first."

"C'mon Dawn."

"Stay here, now I have to change."

"What am I supposed to do while you change? You always take forever."

"I don't know, play on the laptop that your mother sent you?"

"But-"

"Just stay in this room, I'll be out as soon as possible."

"Fine."

She was faster than usual, as she said she would be. It only took her an hour to emerge once again from the bathroom, looking stunning. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets that hung freely around her bare shoulders. She'd put some mascara and eyeliner on, as well as glittery light pink lip gloss. She was dressed in a gorgeous light pink dress, with a silk top, and chiffon princess skirt.

Her attire made her look like a princess, almost. Almost because the strapless gown only came down as far as her knees, rather than a full-length ball gown. The dress was made of very pale pink material, with hot pink silk ribbons creating a criss-cross corset-type pattern up the front of of the silk section of the dress.

Ash's mouth fell open, and Dawn smiled sweetly. "Dawn. . . you look. . ." Was all Ash could manage to say.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Dawn teased, making her way to her suitcase. She put the clothes she had taken off on top of Ash's gift and card, so that he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary, should he glance at her opened suitcase at any point during the night.

* * *

**Could have been better, could have been worse.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, and the Warrior Cats WILL be tied into this story, I promise. I have an uber-awesome, original way to tie them into the story.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. All for Ash

Guess what! An update!

Sorry this has been such a long time coming, I just haven't really had time to write lately and I really haven't been pleased with the way this chapter was going.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

"You guys did all this for me?" Ash looked around the room, teary-eyed, at all the people assembled to celebrate the day of his birth.

"Well of course Ashy-boy!" Gary replied.

"I don't know about you but I don't know anyone else by the name of Ash Ketchum!" Misty retorted before snatching Ash's hat and putting it on her ginger head. Her hair was left down for once, and she looked stunning, dressed in a short, strapless silk blue dress with matching heels. May looked equally as gorgeous, with a lavender dress that was halter-topped and the skirt looked like an upside down rose.

Dawn was sitting on the table in front of Ash, while Misty and May both sat on Ash's lap. Everyone else was crowded around Ash Ketchum and his three female traveling companions. Brock had wished Ash a happy birthday, then vanished into a mob of girls.

Then suddenly, the party was thrown into a state of pure chaos, when the entire ship shook, sending plates, tables and trainers flying across the room. After the screams of terror began to die down, the ship began to steady as well. People were looking around the ballroom, looking overwhelmed by fear.

The room was suddenly abuzz with the sounds of people moving about and helping others up, asking if they were okay and speculating what was going on. Ash looked frustrated by the events that had destroyed the beautiful arrangement of the dining room.

A three-tone bell sounded throughout the ship. Then, a rough male voice came over the intercom. "_This is your captain speaking. No doubt you all felt the crash just now. The _**Suicune Voyager**_ has collided with some unknown object in the ocean. Shipmates on the lower decks have informed me that the _**Suicune Voyager**_ is taking on water fast. All passengers are urged to evacuate to the upper decks and begin boarding lifeboats. That is all._"

It was then that the mass hysteria began. Trainers swarmed the hallways, screaming for dear life, and shoving each other to get out onto the uppermost decks as fast as they could. Some trainers were rushing to lower levels, attempting to retrieve the Pokeballs of their parties.

Ash's birthday party had gone from peace and happiness in one moment, to terror and hysteria the next.

Ash had left several Pokeballs in his cabin. Sure, the Pokemon were roaming free around the ship, also celebrating, but they were scattered all across the massive ship, and hope of retrieving them all at once was rather dim. Ash took off running back to the cabin that he and Dawn were sharing, and where their Pokeballs were currently kept. Misty, Gary, Dawn, May and Drew sprinted after the raven-haired birthday boy.

The commotion and hysteria of the panicking trainers was quite overwhelming. Twice Dawn was shoved into the walls by friends of Ash who were in such a state of panic that they didn't care about anyone besides their own Pokemon and themselves. Misty ended up almost being trampled when in the commotion she was accidentally tripped.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Please review! Reviews = love! Reviews = muse-boosters for me!


	4. Far From Over

**Okay, I feel like an idiot. I finished this chapter a couple of months ago, when I was desperate for an escape from schoolwork, and forgot to upload it. Please forgive me!**

**Sorry if I made you guys resent me for leaving you all with such a startling cliffhanger! Well, onto the latest chapter.**

**I don't own Pokemon or the Warrior Cats.**

* * *

As Ash and his friends reached their cabins, they were already ankle-deep in icy water. Pikachu has reclaimed his perch on Ash's shoulder. Water was rising fast, and the destruction on the ship was evident everywhere, even where there wasn't water flooding the passageways.

The teens opened their cabins and grabbed all their Pokeballs. Pokemon were recalled quickly. Trainers were still frantically trying to escape the sinking ship. Although, for the most part everything had quietened down significantly. There were those who doubted aloud whether there would be enough lifeboats for everyone.

"Everyone, give me your Pokeballs!" Gary exclaimed suddenly. "Or at least, all those with Pokemon in them!"

"Why should we?" Misty asked mistrustfully, glaring at the brunette boy.

"I'm gonna send them to gramps!" Gary answered, sliding to a stop by something that looked like an automatic drink dispenser in the wall.

He hit several buttons in sequence, and then shoved his backpack and Pokeballs into the dispensing area. They glowed for a moment, then vanished completely. Within moments, the rest of the group was piling their salvaged possessions into the machine.

Several Pokemon refused to let their trainers recall them into their Pokeballs. Dawn's Piplup, Misty's Psyduck and May's Glaceon were three that refused. Tossing the Pokemon's empty Pokeballs into the machine, the majority of their things were soon gone from the cruise liner, and supposedly had reappeared in Samuel Oak's laboratory.

"Duk." Psyduck commented urgently, tapping Misty's thigh with one clawed paw.

"What?" Misty asked, looking around. She didn't need an answer. Her seafoam eyes went round with terror. She let out a deafening shriek before bolting towards the nearest set of stairs. "RUN!"

A massive wave of water was crashing down the ship's passageway towards the group of teens and preteens. Dressed in formal-wear, they found it quite difficult to run as fast as they could. However, their best attempts to escape were washed away.

As the wave crashed over the young trainers, several shrieks were heard, both from the trainers hit and from trainers further down the hall. Almost immediately they were submerged in the icy seawater. Ash had Pikachu clutched to his chest. Piplup and Psyduck were working on pulling as many trainers as they could to safety.

After about ten minutes, they had managed to get themselves safely onto the next floor of the ship. However, water was almost to their ankles. They were sure that it wouldn't be much longer until it was to their knees. They didn't have any time to waste.

They paused for a moment to make sure that everyone was accounted for, before taking off towards the next stairwell. After twenty long minutes, they had managed to reach the top of the ship. Hundreds of lifeboats were surrounding the **Suicune Voyager**, which was now only about a foot from sinking beneath the surface of the ocean.

"Dee-Dee!" Came a familiar male voice from a nearby lifeboat.

"Kenny!" Dawn cried, her blue eyes wide. Kenny's Empoleon was soon pulling the lifeboat back towards the sinking cruise liner so that they could board the lifeboat.

It was crowded, but at least they were safe.

"Dawn, I was so worried about you!" Kenny said, taking off his somewhat dry sweater and giving it to Dawn, along with helping her put on a life jacket.

"Guys, I have a feeling this is far from over." Brock's voice said from the other end of the boat. Instantly, all eyes were on him. He pointed above their heads to the mass of threatening storm clouds above his head. A bolt of lightning split the sky above with a great _CRACK_ and the Suicune Voyager finally submerged completely, plunging into the deepest depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Don't hate me because I love leaving you with cliffhangers!**

**Please review!**


	5. Jayfeather

**Guess what! An update!**

**I don't own Pokemon or the Warrior Cats.**

**May contain spoilers from the Omen of the Stars series. Many changes to incorporate our new clanmates, though.**

* * *

She opened her wide blue eyes to discover that she was in some strange shack. The walls appeared to be natural, made of woven-together bits of vine and branches. There was no electric lights, only natural lighting in this strange place.

Her head was throbbing, her headache was so severe that she couldn't even begin to describe the pain. As she sat up, she felt dizzy and sick. Something was wrong, she could tell that much, but her mind felt fuzzy and numb, and she couldn't figure out what it was that felt so wrong.

"Ah good, you're awake." Came a very unfamiliar male voice. She looked over to see a man with blue-gray hair and eyes as big and blue as hers – except his looked quite blank. He was dressed in clothes the same colour as his hair. His clothes consisted of only a pair of knee-length shorts, leaving his chest completely bare.

He was clearly quite young, despite the colour of his hair. He had a very youthful appearance, and an athletic figure, although he didn't appear to be all that muscular.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking around the building.

"I'm Jayfeather. I'm the Medicine man of Thunderclan."

She took in this information with a small nod. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make sense in her mind. "And. . . who am I?"

Her next question got a startled look from the man called Jayfeather. However, his blue eyes were still blank, and focused on her general area, rather than on her.

"I don't know." Jayfeather responded. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," He said, before slipping through the cloth that seemed to substitute for a real door. In a few moments, he returned, looking a bit disappointed. "She's not here."

"Who's not here?" She asked.

"Leafpool," Jayfeather answered. "My mentor." He paused for a moment, as if realizing what he'd just said. "_Former_ mentor."

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair came skidding to a stop inside the shack. "Jayfeather!" she panted. "Come quick! Firestar's hurt!"

"What? Where?" Jayfeather replied, vanishing into another room for a moment.

"An Ursaring got him!" the girl's voice was shaking with fear. "On the Shadowclan border, near the dead tree."

"Okay, I'm coming." Jayfeather replied. "Go find Leafpool and tell her." The girl let out a startled gasp. Jayfeather emerged from the other room with a handful of flowers. "Stay here. I'll be back soon!" Jayfeather told her as he vanished from the shack.

"Where would I go anyway?" The girl asked, her voice barely a whisper. "I don't even know my own name."

She lay back down, thinking hard about what had just happened. She was stricken with panic, but wasn't sure why. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins, and she was afraid. Not afraid of the 'Ursaring', mind you, but of the fact that she didn't remember her name.

"I remember you!" Came a voice from the doorway. She sat back up and looked at the two figures in the doorway.

"Well, at least you remember something, at long last." A young woman with ice-white hair commented, following a boy with spiky, sandy-blond hair into the room.

"You're familiar. . ." She commented, staring at the brunette boy and trying to place where he was from.

"I'm -" The brunette boy started, before getting a confused look on his face that said that he didn't know how to introduce himself.

"I'm Icecloud." The white-haired girl greeted her when it was clear the boy with the blonde-brown hair would not continue. "I've been looking after your friend here for Jayfeather."

"They decided that until I can remember my real name, they're going to call me Sunpaw." The blonde-brunette boy commented.

"And I should imagine that if you can't remember your name, you might come to be called Bluepaw, for that lovely blue fur." Icecloud said, cocking her head to the side and studying her with big, beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

**What happened? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think about how I've tied Warriors and Pokemon together in this fanfic!**


	6. A Warrior's Path

**Guess what! An update!**

**I don't own Pokemon or the Warrior Cats.**

* * *

"Dovekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Dovepaw." The flame-haired man that they had come to know as Firestar announced. "Starclan, I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior."

"Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" Called out the voices of clanmates.

"Lionblaze, you will be mentor to Dovepaw. You are a loyal warrior and your battle skills are outstanding. I know you will pass these qualities on to Dovepaw."

Dovepaw skipped over to stand by the athletic, golden-haired young man that was Lionblaze. She whispered something to him, and he whispered something back before the gray-haired little girl turned to watch the rest of the ceremony when her twin would become an apprentice too.

"Ivykit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Ivypaw. May Starclan watch over you and guide you in your journey to become a warrior."

"Ivypaw! Ivypaw!" The clan chanted enthusiastically.

"Cinderheart, you have shown courage and endurance in your apprenticeship, and I trust now that you will teach Ivypaw to follow in your path." The white haired child scurried over to the young woman called Cinderheart.

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw!"

Firestar looked around at his clanmates from atop the steep, rocky slope. "Thunderclan has not only been blessed by two new apprentices this moon, but we have been able to help several young outsiders!"

Murmurs erupted from the clan. Hushed whispers about the newcomers not being allowed to become apprentices.

"Thunderclan would like to offer these newcomers the chance to train as Thunderclan apprentices." Firestar announced, his emerald gaze fixing on the group of them. Suddenly, the entire clan was staring at them.

"I would like to train!" Decided the boy with the messy Soot-coloured hair.

Firestar nodded. "You know not where you have come from, but Thunderclan welcomes you into our ranks. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as . . . _Soot_paw."

Firestar paused, emotion clouding his wide green eyes. Only a few clanmates cheered for Sootpaw.

"Brambleclaw, you have proved your loyalty to Thunderclan above all else. Your courage and exceptional battle skills make you a credit to your clan, you will be mentor to _Soot_paw."

The muscular man with the shaggy dark brown hair stepped forward from the crowd, and as both Dovepaw and Ivypaw had done before him, Sootpaw hurried over to his new mentor and spoke in hushed tones.

(**A/N – This next bit gets kind of confusing, because none of our Pokemon heroes can remember their real names and the clan don't know them. So, there is a list at the end of this chapter that explains who is who and who they are being mentored by. I'm going to make a Thunderclan allegiances for the next chapter**)

"I will train." Came the enthusiastic voice of a tall blond boy.

"So will I!" Added a boy with dark red-brown hair.

"As will I." Said an older boy with a dark tan and lighter brown hair.

"I'm up for it!" A girl with bright red hair commented.

Firestar nodded as each agreed to train. Soon, all of the newcomers had verbally agreed to train as Thunderclan apprentices. Firestar motioned the tall blond boy forward.

"Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as . . . _Rush_paw." Firestar said, a glint of amusement in his eyes as the blond boy waited impatiently for his ceremony to finish. His green eyes scanned the ranks of his warriors. "Brackenfur, you have shown patience and intellect as a warrior of Thunderclan, you will be mentor to Rushpaw."

Firestar glanced around at his warriors first this time, then back to the boy with red-brown hair and big, dark eyes. He discreetly motioned him forwards with a twitch of his finger.

"Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw." The boy nodded at Firestar. "Cloudtail, your loyalty and courage is recognized by Thunderclan. You will be mentor to Mudpaw."

The apprentice ceremony continued, with Birchfall becoming the mentor of the green haired boy, Mosspaw. Redpaw and Foxleap were paired together. Sunpaw was given to Icecloud. Nightpaw to Squirrelflight and Petalpaw to Brightheart. Bluepaw was to be trained by Rosepetal. Hazelpaw became apprentice to Toadstep. Berrynose became the mentor of the orange-haired girl, Tigerpaw.

* * *

**Cast**:

Sootpaw – Ash – apprentice to Brambleclaw

Tigerpaw – Misty – apprentice to Berrynose

Hazelpaw – Brock – apprentice to Toadstep

Sunpaw - Gary – apprentice to Icecloud

Petalpaw – May – apprentice to Brightheart

Mosspaw - Drew – apprentice to Birchfall

Bluepaw – Dawn – apprentice to Rosepetal

Redpaw - Zoey – apprentice to Foxleap

Rushpaw – Barry – apprentice to Brackenfur

Mudpaw – Kenny – apprentice to Cloudtail

Nightpaw - Iris – apprentice to Squirrelflight

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
